Google Translate: Warriors
by TheSoulStealer
Summary: Warriors: Into the Wild put through a mix-mash of languages in Google Translate.
1. Pologue: Brewster gets clan star

_**This is the prologue of Warriors: Into the Wild put through several layers of Google Translate. The languages I used are as follows:**_

_**Arabic**_

_**Dutch**_

_**Greek**_

_**Japanese**_

_**Welsh**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**TURN THEM MONEY!**_

Turn them money, half-moon shone on the smooth granite boulders. I was just destroyed in a quick swish of the trees in the forest behind and rippling water from the Black River this silence.

If there is turbulence in the shade there, Flexible for all kinds of darkness, in secret on rock confidential. Uncoated nails shining in the moonlight. The vigilant eyes shining like orange. But when the signal is stationary, I cried fight, the cat jumped over another organism, becoming the rock suddenly.

I put his head in victory and in the frenzy of dark tabby huge Tomushida and claws, and fur hanging from the paint on the floor. Seeing "Oakheart!" He growled. "How are you related to Sunningrocks? Thunder Clan hunting territory not dare!"

"After tonight, Tigerclaw, only a clan of the river, which unlike the background color!" Tom will be another fish. basis

Warning came howling from the beach, anxiety. Veteran Clan came from the river! "Look!"

A liquid-tight bodies Tigerclaw slip under the rock as viewed from the water. soaked

Without having to stop to remove the water from its fur on the beach nearby river clan warrior quiet, throw the fight.

Tubby glow in the dark under the Oakheart. "He can swim like otters, but not warriors belonged to the jungle!" Also shown below are the cat struggle, he pulled teeth and lips.

I went up shouting desperately Thunder Clan cat on top of the hustle and bustle. Tom Warrior clan wires molasses brown river in his flat stomach. Now, by letting go of its baths river still, his jaw jumped to his neck.

Tigerclaw distribution Oakheart to hear the screams. Leap powerful, striking the enemy warrior cat. Before turning to Tom River Klang had threatened her! "Please run," fast, Mousefur command. The departure of the presence of a deep cut on his shoulder, and scrambled to her feet and fled Mousefur.

To cut the nose, behind it, the Tigerclaw, Tomukawa clan tongue angry. Blood to blind him for a moment, but, anyway, and jump forward sinking his teeth in the enemy's rear legs. I have a cat fight freedom and Manon Klang river.

Udo tailed fox fur warrior "Tigerclaw!" Red. It is useless! A lot of fighters river clan "This!"

"No, no!" Tigerclaw competitive Thunder Clan, jumping sideways redstart, redstart shouted back. Shook his neck frustrated "This is our land!" Brad said jet to a wide range of peripheral nostril and black, crimson drops spread on a rock.

Invited redstart "Thunder clan, your courage, Tigerclaw can not we afford to waste any of our military" he said. «Blue Star. You will have the opportunity to avenge the defeat would not expect that the warrior to fight these adverse conditions. Rock on the edge of the trees to be retained by the independent officer after meeting with amber eyes looking for "regular Tigerclaw.

Is returned to "original Thunder Clan! Treatment!" Was barking, but little at a time away at the warrior at the same time. Fighting Because groan Ya tongue, about redstart. And to support the speed, it seems to have confused the cat clan river. The battle, won? So easy? Shouted Oakheart cry of joy that. I heard about it, the warriors of the clan of the river, I raise their voices in the habitat of the lower-earning immediately.

I saw a redstart warrior. With a piece of the tail, after disappearing into a tree, the cat and gave Thunder clan burst signal over Sunningrocks.

Post Tigerclaw continues. The hesitation on the edge of the forest, he saw a bloody battlefield. His face was hard, his eyes fell angrily. Then, I went to the woods to quiet generation later.

* * *

In the settlement deserted, and staring at the night sky is clear, the old gray cat sitting alone. I can hear it around anywhere in the shade. Movement of sleep and breathing cat

Small Tortoiseshell kitten, pawsteps quietly and quickly from a corner dark.

Her head was gray cat greeting. Mousefur is, meowed and "how it is".

I settled down on the grass in the cool night "deep wound, Blue Star, and responded to die". "But, they are young, strong, and will heal quickly."

People of "others?"

"And I will recover all."

Blue Star sighed. It is lucky and have not lost one of the veteran have this time. "We Got Talent medicine

Cat, Spottedleaf. "It tends to be a head again., I studied the stars" I am very angry reasons of defeat tonight. It was a whisper, and "beaten to the ground Thunder Clan leaders there since. It is a difficult time towards the clan New Leaf season for us. Slowly, a small number of groups, but" The. That the warrior more, stay alive. Thunder Clan has "

"But, this year, is still in its infancy Spottedleaf said calm". "There will be more rows when the green leaf coming to him."

Cath remove gray shoulder wide. "It's perhaps a young warrior as soon as possible, training young warrior if you have to defend that territory. According necessary. Thunder Clan Time consuming"

Meowed, and after the possibility of a blue star, staring at the piece of shining stars in the dark sky Spottedleaf quiet "? Refer to StarClan for your answer."

"It's, it's times like these that you need to get the ancient words for us to help us. StarClan is talking to you," said Brewster.

"Instead, because of the number of satellites, Blue Star."

Catch a shooting star from a fire in the tree tops suddenly. Spottedleaf I hold the fur or hair of the tail along the spine is.

Concentrate ear Brewster, but maintain a calm appearance. in Spottedleaf

After a few minutes, lowering the head, became Spottedleaf a blue star. Since NAG, "It was a message from the clan star". Distant look in his eyes. "You can only save a fire. Clan who"

I repeat! Fire "Brewster's". "But how can you save us and how the fire! And feared by all the clan?"

Spottedleaf shaking his head. He admitted, "I do not know" he said. "But, this is. Is the message you choose to share with me StarClan"

Thunder clan leader was hit in the bright blue cat eye medication. as meowed, "This will not be done Spottedleaf wrong before." You're talking to the clan star ", you need to you. Fire will be saved. Clan of us"


	2. 1: rusty gray large shrubs seen walking

It was very dark. You feel something close rusty. I was young in order to scan the dense vegetation, there is no possibility that my eyes wide open to him. The location is unknown, but I pulled him in deep shade smell. Remind him of his hunger, stomach growled. On the surface of the mouth, jaws slightly open to smell the warm scent glands forests. The smell of mold in the form of a mixing plant and smell the charming little creature covered with fur.

Suddenly, a flash of gray, drive past. Hear rusty, and stood still. Duration of less than 2 per tail, hiding in the leaves. He is known rusty, the mouse can feel the rapid pulse in the mind of the fur of small deep ear. Stomach rumbling suffocation swallowed. Be hungry satisfied immediately.

Crouching to attack his body slowly falling into place. This was downwind of the mouse. He knew she knew. Increased to determine the final location of prey, kicking leaves on the forest floor, even when pushed hard behind the active center and rusty.

To provide for the orientation of the hole in the ground, the warm mouse. However, already in Rusty. Throw it in the form of high arc on the ground covered with paper, nails sharp thorns - According to a helpless creature, won in the air. The dazed Masu, but landed in living mice. I tried to escape, but three plants received it yet. A little far away, I will drop the mouse, this time again. I was able to climb a few steps to guarantee before rust mouse.

Noise fly around quickly. Rusty looked around, as he can on the nail off, dragging the mouse. When he returned, he found himself Rusty himself has been done in the dark under the tangle of tree roots.

Hunt rusty angry. It can be assigned to kill him, finding noise is determined, his eyes light up green, he turned. Sound, I shake more. Rusty, but he did open his eyes.

Forest has gone. It was a hot curling spray and was in the kitchen, in bed. The smooth from the window, moonlight, filtered shade to solid ground. They sounded stiff dry food pellets upset when he leads the ball. Rusty but you are dreaming.

Rested his chin on the edge of his bed, raising his head. Fitness, rubbing discomfort in his neck. He, to see the fresh air, usually squeezing discomfort in soft fur collar of his dream. Rusty, but enjoy the dream for a while, it is rolled back on his back. He said it was possible that it also smell a mouse. It is the third time the full moon, but still whenever the mouse had a dream escape.

He licked his lips. It seems to feel the smell of good food from his bed. Justice always packed before bed and companion, her. I chased the dream dusty smell the warm scent to it. However, sleep tight head rust because it pushes hunger in his stomach, padding on the kitchen floor for dinner for it. I felt the taste of food and dry on the tongue. Ingestion Rusty mouth reluctantly. Then, hopefully turning away from the food dish, pushing their way, the smell of the garden of his dream feelings recovery through the door.

Outside, the moon was bright. It, it was raining lightly. The hunting rockery starry sky after sharp rusty neat gravel under his claws, and cold. He said there are stained by sex on the low spot under a tree in heavy large-scale flower of bright purple leaves and green to it. And air, cloyed sweet sickly smell of damp around it, and press curling his lips. \ I smell the nose

Then, mark the conclusion of his garden, he moved on top of the fence and rusty on the message. As can be seen, it was a favorite place for him. The law is adjacent to dense green forest and gardens on the other side of the garden fence

The rain had ended. Over the fence, the pruning is a forest full of shadow close in the light of the moon - after taking grass with him. Extending Rusty to his head forward to sniff the smell of moist air. Under the thick layer of warm, dry skin, but I can feel the pressure. Rain is based on reddish fur

Between the end of the back door call, please listen to friends with him. You look at them, and are greeted with the words and records caress, he will welcome him to the bed bent curl, spider, hot in the cavity of the knee.

However, ignoring the voice of the friend Rusty this time, and turned back towards the forest. Strong smell of the forest was new growth after rain.

Fur suddenly riding on his back. Was there something in the proposal? It does something to see? Look at the front, it does not rust have been able to find anything in the dark, you can see it in the trees and smell the smell of the air. Her chin stands up bravely, such as extending the arch of the foot and back, he lifted extended links that swept fence corner him. Close your eyes again, he inhaled the scent of the forest. Promise there it is tempting as a whisper in the shadows further. Time is muscle, it weighs about a minute. Then I jumped off the grass of the rough on the other side of the fence carefully. As he fell, he was referring to the color of the sky through the night again.

In "When you go to the three plants. Meowed to the familiar-sounding voice behind" him.

He saw the game rusty. Achieving a balance between the ugly fence in young people and cat white, and black.

"Hello, spot, rust answered".

Eyes "We amber color?" Will not you go to the forest in a huge splash.

If you look at only ", and promised rust", discomfort adjusted.

"We do not get there.! Dangerous" black nose wrinkle and dirt in disgust. Lift the head, said "Henry, his nose gesture yard line, who lived in Henry, the fence." Cat went into the forest again.

"This! Not the fat of unmarried women in the forest" rust ridicule. A veterinarian from the garden of his journey "It is only by. Thing you want to do is sleep and you eat. Anything"

"No, captures Robin. Really there, and insists on" point!

even if they "did, as the. dredging the vet was concerned about, it is condemned. longer bird"

Says Henry: "Well, anyway," I went to splash, rusty water and the Ministry of Electricity from all kinds of dangerous animals "in ancient bones breakfast and living wild cats eat ignored ridicule Megausagi I sharpen claws code. "

"I'll go take a look, you do not have to wait much longer" I meowed. Rust "."

"Well, I do not! Do not say you did not warn you" spin point. There was a decrease in the garden in the fall of fence for black and white cat.

I was sitting in the rough behind the gate of the garden grass and rusty. I put his shoulder nervously licked, gossip wonder what was really stain it.

Suddenly, a small creature move, holding his hand. Look, to be due to the film some blackberries.

Instinct made him fall to bend low. Foot after the other to remove the body from the bushes. Moving towards the animal, tingling hole, nasal spreading ear forward slowly, his eyes flashing. He sat down to chew on the large seed, held between the legs between the branches of thorns, said it can be clearly seen. It was a mouse.

Rusty, to be ready to jump, and shook her hips from left to right. He held breath when called again. Make a pound of his heart, excitement courses through him. This is better than a dream of! Sudden Sound of cracking branches and leaves the field jump. Tensions Bell ran into the tangle of thick bush of thorns mouse stealth.

Rusty, but also to stand up and look around. He said he could see it. To eat meat in particular, thick white tail drag party red strong smell strange odor coming through the thicket of tall ferns, but it's not a dog or cat. Focusing on the way, I forgot the red tail mouse rusty, and I saw a stranger. He wants a better appearance.

It moved on a trip, all the senses are rust nervous. Then, detection noise. He came back, but he looked calm and aloof. He turned back the ear to hear better. Pawsteps asked, but to maintain the coat his strange red eyes, which is mounted on the front door, and crawled forward. Only when theft is weak, this means realizing that leave the high sound behind him, and was in danger of rusty soon.

The creature, rusty lump side of nettles as he is hit explosion is thrown. The effort to turn on the power, intruder tied behind the back, pull. Howl, will scan it incredibly sharp claws. Teeth rusty a tingling sensation in the throat progress. I was able to tail of whisker grimaced, to free yourself to be. The second time that he felt helpless then, I concluded. Thinking quickly, he broke his back. He knew the danger is how it was to reveal the soft belly intuitive, but it was the only chance.

The trick seems to work for him, and he said it was good luck. And "knock down, I managed to wiggle the rust grinding. Seriously breath striker. Without looking up, he started toward the house" hhuuffff heard.

Located behind him, he chased the perpetrator rush rust pawsteps. Although he thought that would be better to struggle with its rust conversion, pain from the wound, you can own to jump again piercing the bottom of the jacket.

Become slide stop, saw his follow-up.

The face plate and legs strong and thick shaggy fur gray cat, I was. Pulse,

Tom, you must touching their shoulders the strong force under the soft fur smell rusty. Then, an accident Furutosu kitten rust. Surprised by the coup and refused to resolve the queasy, rusty.

Hitting the effect of rust breath worse. Discover his feet once, it tends

And be ready to jump in order to give birth fur, another orange excessive ago. However, the attacker just sits down and starts licking the feet, all signs of the attack going.

I felt strangely disappointed rust. It was all part of the preparation for the fight time.

"Hey, kittypet!" Mewed Tomugurei Genki. Put the fight to tame big "cat"

Be warned for the second rusty, if there anyway to attack, I was wondering. Then, when hanging on the ground, he recalled the power that I was watching. I will try to relax and straighten the spine, muscles fell on top of the pillow is the little cat feet. He growled, "If I have to do, we will fight him again" he said.

Usually, "I have trained Graypaw" It's Thunder Clan "is the warrior.« For me ignore the threat of gray cat Rusty, continued.

Rusty, but quietly. He said he has not been understood what was about Graywhatsit Meow does this, but he felt danger has passed. Confused confusion, hide down to lick his chest. Curve

? Your application "do not know what is dangerous is not kittypet? You seem in the forest" Graypaw.

Trick rusty "You think it has to offer if you are the most dangerous in the jungle, and I can handle."

His eyes narrow even Graypaw, please look at his big yellow. "Oh, I'm the most dangerous ever. Was also half my warrior, but as a real wound of what you think. Obtain intruder"

I felt a sense of fear rusty threatening words of these. What does this cat Are you sure you want from the "attacker"?

"Anyway, the" Graypaw, using his teeth tug-of-war hard mass of grass between the jaws, I do not think it's worth that you are hurt. It is clear to one of the tribes of "others," I mewed second. you do not "

I repeat the tribes confusion. "Other", and rusty.

I will allow the patience sizzle. The Graypaw "Have you ever heard of the tribe warrior 4 hunting around here is you! Clan I belong to the Thunder. Tir, other attempts to draw the shadow clan especially our all time. It violent game, as had been shattered, and no questions asked. "

Looking angrily Graypaw .., skewer discontinue: "We, and I came to love No to When you have finished the training, will be very dangerous, I'm shaking in a major clan of prey and skin Thunder Clan warrior soil us that it is good for what we take - then, fleas and they pick will not dare to come to us ".!

Rusty Eye drops. It is a wild cat spot stained by sex, this must warn him about it! Fighting with each other for the last scrap of food and all hunting, they live in harsh conditions in the forest. Rusty I did not feel scared. Indeed, it was hard not to admire this kitten. "So, not a warrior so far?" You asked him confidence.

Graypaw rotated proud, "I think he is your why." ? Then he shook his scalp coarse. For a long time, you need to go through my training first. It would not be a true warrior. Before starting the training, the team, they also have the old 6 satellite. "I am tonight is the night my doctor first."

"Why, in a nice warm themselves, you meowed rust" is the owner of the house lives a lot easier? No luck for you what you're looking for. Many people who take the kitten to the house, such as "you. The only thing you need to do,. Sitting you can see that they are looking for a few days and hunger" normally

"And he was like the rabbit feces, No way", and I can not think of anything worse than kittypet! You play Twoleg, but there is nothing "stop Graypaw. Pellets want! Gentle Residue of food! Not to eat what food to make the soil is gravel Liedson nose and order Twolegs box themselves have been like? This is not life in! here, they Come taste the fresh-killed mouse wild and free., you spit after finishing his speech that he was glad "he had not been living you go as you like, bad meowed ". yet, have you tried the mouse you?"

"No," I received some protection rusty. Not yet "."

"I sighed." Graypaw I'm not doing what I understand. You have to be born with the blood in the veins of the Warrior whiskers you. It makes a big difference. "We do not ever like. Trouble Twoleg you have been feeling the wind or, born to be wild. Born to feel the kitten is"

Rusty, I remembered that you feel in a dream it. "He mewed indignantly!" Not true.

No Answer Graypaw. Suddenly Turn the midlick the connection still high, the breathing air. You have to go. "We. Shall be happy to find our game in the territory you stand the smell of the family» my cat, the sound "I am!"

In question, and look around cat Rusty knows? Method is Graypaw. He said he can not be helped, but smell the aroma paper wind. However, her fur standing on end to note Graypaw voice emergency.

! "Graypaw a hurry" to make noise again. Hashire "!"

Preparing for spring bushes Rusty, I do not know what is a safe way to jump.

It was too late. Meowed voice behind him, threatening with the company. What is going on here? ""

Cat of rusty gray large shrubs became seen walking with people Karado. It was great. Striped Hair tip hair gray, ugly scar on his shoulders hair separated, but her hair shone like silver in the light gray smooth moon.

I squeezed my eyes to rust Graypaw occupation following the "Blue Star". The handsome cat and second, when the cash settlement following a gray tabby cat, he bowed even lower.

It should not be close to Twolegplace, eye Graypaw! "Tabby golden angry, narrow green growled" about it.

"I know, Lion Heart,. Sorry I" Graypaw I looked down at his feet.

Arch, convulsions nervous in his ear low to the floor of the forest and copying Graypaw rusty. These cats have had the air authority he had seen in the garden of his friends. Perhaps the fact that his team was in the warning for any cervical true.

"It's who you are?"


	3. 2: vibrating ear rust

**Once upon a time, there was a girl. Her name was TheSpiritOfTheTheif (TheSoulStealer in Google Translate) and she found a magic lamp in a forbidden place know as 4chan. The lamp granted anyone who found it one wish. Her wish was as follows:**

**"****I wish that a site would be created that is supposed to translate anything into any language but really just fs things up."**

**And thus, Google Translate was born.**

**…**

**Idk, that's the best explanation I could come up with**

Currently, Blue Star "?" Well to make noise along the surface of the mouse away. Lion Heart has ceased to cause rust Ola.

Reducing ear, and crawled under the cold stare warrior gold. We take a nasty coat. Mewed, "They are not a threat to your clan" is the tremors look down his legs.

When you get our food, they threaten our clan,. «You yell" Blue Star please look for just a hunt bowl games .. "You get a lot of food here already Twoleg nest there, but it will survive. "

Indeed, suddenly, I realized the anger of his words, and to penetrate the rust as a warrior queen Blackthorn. Stop shaking, pulling his ears, he sat down. Set to meet his eyes. . Do not think of this before "I" Sorry, "I do not hunt here again after. Was meowed the" stakeholders. "

Blue Star is the anger, let's draw a heart. Lion, "Masu kittypet unusual rust" him. Mewed

Make sigh of relief Graypaw vibrating ear rust. Voice notes Brewster approval signed stare that makes sense with the Lion Heart. Perhaps it will seem strange. What that shone between the two warriors? "That must be difficult for you to stay here you really?" What to ask: calm

This year, a new leaf Let our prey rare. Brewster territory of the competition "We with other tribes and from what we have", covers only part of the solution «forest is all about. "

"You? Having a large family and I are" rusty, but his eyes are wide, meowed.

"The majority," said Brewster. Countries "We will be able to keep us, but it is. Having left his prey"

"Then, by all warriors," meowed rust only respond to Brewster, he keeps that more and more bizarre.

Replied the Lion Heart. "Is a warrior of some. Either behalf too old or too young, too busy to hunt. Parees Note"

"Then, I live all together, we share the loot?" Rusty himself guiltily Think simple, a selfish part of life, whispered in awe.

Blue Star, a look back at the heart of a lion. Tabby golden eyes staring back safely. In the past, it is "about yourself that you want to participate, you must know these things.? Your Thunder Clan" may stare, rusty, meowed

Rusty said in surprise, and did not let him talk.

"If you have not been trained to be a warrior of Graypaw alliance". Brewster went on

Warrior Kitty animal 'to! "Graypaw can not be blurted" But. "Warrior of blood not! You need our"

I look sad eyes blue star unclear. In addition, the blood "of the" warrior, I repeat his breath. "Recently. Pour lot"

Would the "Blue Star, as well as education, a group of young people, offers. Warrior This is not a complete guarantee. Blue Star after all. That is very difficult for you Lionheart mewed quiet place. You 'm used to a comfortable life "

Stabbed in the Rusty Lion Heart in the text. He turned his head in the gold tabby face. "Why give me a chance?"

However, the solution of the Blue Star. Young people. Truth. Get a warrior of Thunder Clan It "Yes, the question, motivated us"

"We, Blue Star understands that to make this proposal seriously. Warned the" Lion Heart "If you want to train with us, you can go to our generation we., Does not live with us, will probably have to either of us to respect the way, according to Twolegplace you, come back. you will live with the clutch of the world that might be. "

Cool wind moved bushes, the rust and junk fur. From the cold, he was shaking, incredible excitement and opportunity ahead of him.

. "Blue Star asked quietly I was wondering whether it is worth the comfort of your life kittypet about" It. "But, do you eat and to ensure the price paid for heating you?"

Rusty, but looked perplexed. Definitely, the encounter with cats, it showed him how easy it was and luxurious life.

Smell of "Twoleg adhere to court for you, but it can be said that Tom." "I add" Blue Star

"You. You're talking about Tom still"

I have not seen the knife, "We" Blue Star's risk Twolegs still meowed. "It will be something very different. A family of enthusiasts that think cat fight!"

Rusty confusing. Suddenly, I thought after visiting the vet, he, the Henry has become lazy and fat. So, what I mean is the cutter Brewster.

Blue Star, he continued to be "may not be able to either provide simple food of this for you, in order to provide warmth to" load. Can it possible to be a difficult night naked in the "jungle, claiming the loyalty of hard work. Clan at large in the life of the leaf. Where necessary to protect your life is expected. Might be you must supply family. mouth many, the reward is great. continue collecting. might not be trained in the wild. meaning he will learn to be a real cat., even if hunting only power, it is a community of competing with you always. "

I am rusty and cabbage. It was like, live several times fleeting, in his dream, for real, it seemed to give him life it is not possible to live as follows Blue Star?

Assad, has ended his heart. The "Blue Star, it is suggested that you do not waste more time here, patrolling on the moon Tigerclaw high. Place else. 'S You are ready to participate, one of our Bring you wonder what has become same. "arose, stay, shake his tail.

Meowed Rusty "stay". "I think the plan?"

To see him for a long time, I nodded Brewster. He said, "Lion Heart is" going to be here sunhigh tomorrow. "Then I'll give you your answer."

The whisper low signal, and for the three cats yourself in one motion, Blue Star, disappeared into the bush.

It rusty. A bright star in the sky is clear and he, amid the ferns enclosed canopy monitoring the latest, and he looked with enthusiasm. Smell of varieties of cat, hangs heavy in the air that night. By pulling him deep into the forest to come, and feel uncomfortable inside, Rusty was walking home. That ... I saw his coat, took great light and air, lets steal his name whispered in the shade we


	4. 3: TEH night rusty

On the morning of that day, even sleep and dream, TEH night rusty, more clear, more than ever, the mouse again. Under the moon, free gym tracks down elusive creature. This was the height of the test. Bright shades of the forest, he saw dozens of yellow eyes. The family cat in the world of dream.

The flash streaming in, in bright sunlight on the kitchen floor rusty, alert. His heavy fur was thick with heat. But, flushed food bowl, and a bowl of water, and bitterness filled with water Twoleg end. To drink from the lake Rusty out instead, but it was hot, or when he was very thirsty, she was forced to acknowledge that it is of the water in your own home is easy. You really, to leave a comfortable life is this?

I eat, squeezing his way to the door of the cat in the garden. We promise that the days are hot, it was heavy with the smell of the flower garden, early.

"Hello, the three voice meowed It!" Fence. Was the spot. You need to wake up before the time "We. Son sparrow. Spread his wings"

Question rusty: "You did catch it"?

Blots, licking the nose and yawn. "It is not allowed to worry about.» D eat at home already pretty. Anyway, Henry complained to sleep away their time, you have to yesterday? Will not be used much more than 'what you do not know about superior,. today "

Sitting on the floor next to the rusty fence cold, curly tail neatly on his front legs. He said his friend, "I was the last night in the forest" he said. At the same time, he feels a sense of blood in a vein, and I turned on his coat.

I was wide open. Scattered face down, his eyes, "Oh, you can either catch? Something, I forget Taka you something you do not catch it?"

Do not know how to say rusty over time, what happened to his old friends. Filled with some of the feral cats, "I began."

"What!" Dirt shock clear. "You have a fight?"

You can rusty "somewhat" As I have said, but felt the energy from his body when high power and authority of the family cat again.

"You are going through what had happened, and?" Papanikolaou you feel the pain.

Three of them, "but did not .. It is bigger and stronger than any one of us"

"You're a murderer, and labeled 3!" Pause them, twitching tail and excitement.

"No!" Rusty but meowed urgently. Only small ", the other two behind."

I did not tear apart "Why?"

"However, I notice the soil, I then leave ..." I hesitate rust.

"What!" Frustrated Dirt meowed.

"They. Asked me to race"

Whiskers quivering swimming is amazing.

! "Rusty" I insisted.

"Why do they do this?"

"I do not know, he was recognized as rusty". I also think "We, and you have to walk in the family."

"It raises the question is," dip seems a little odd to me. If "I was you, meowed trusted not I."

It looks to spot rust. This friend does not have the black and white to go into the forest to show any interest. I was very happy that he sat in the main home. He understood the increase in night after night and desire rusty dream of silence.

The purring quietly, "But I do not trust Rusty." 'Ve Includes my mind. "I join. The" them "

I was standing in front of rust soak the bottom of the fence at once. Do not let him rusty "," I can not tell if mewed. "Alarm."

Rusty, but urged him lovingly in his head. "Do not worry. Usually with everyone immediately. Doing well with him!. 'S to arrive, the people of a house cat at the end of my people"

"But, it cried!" Point is not the same.

Towing Rusty's tail eagerly. "This is exactly the point. If you stay here until they come around me with a knife, you will not be the same."

It looks like a flight to Los Angeles. Praised the "scan;" extremely cutter.

Three office said. If you want to change the "an" Veterinary »in. Was it Henry "

Blots were ignored, I saw his leg. "However, the right of all Henry," he murmured. "So I know it's a little diapers now, but do not. But, you can have fun."

I felt rusty and the heart is filled with sadness at the thought of leaving friends. "Sorry, LL scratching and miss '.' Chi, I. If you do not go "

Was struck by the answer, but stepped forward, avoid touching the nose is rusty slowly. . I can see you will not be able to stop you well "okay, let's spend the morning together at least."

By visiting the old area and splash, enjoying more than usual in the morning rusty, exchanged words with the cat has grown. He, of all its senses is, I feel great, as if preparing for a big jump. Moreover, in order to verify that in fact waiting for it increasingly impatient contact Lion Heart sunhigh rust. To an old friend Meow inertia of the subject, it seems to disappear in every sense distorted in the woods and background.

He climbed into the forest to jump rusty, the garden gate for the last time. He said goodbye to dirt. The cat and thought you lived with a focus on all forests.

Then the night before, sitting close to where the cat had a meeting with the family, he was tasting the air. It is pleasantly cool, in the middle of the day, it is covered by tall trees of the earth from the sun. Here and there, patches of sunlight illuminated the forest floor and shining through the holes in the leaves. The smell of cat is the same as last night, but it was rusty and had no idea and new or old. Pick up the pen, he was breathing the uncertainty.

"You have a lot to learn," meowed deep voice. The section of the minimum, you do not need to know even if you close the last "time."

A pair of green eyes rusting, won the under Bush. Now, realize that I smell: the heart of the lion.

Step in, "I give you?" Golden Tabby know If we have to ask its own light.

Rush Rusty Kai again. It is still a smell Graypaw Brewster, but it is not as powerful as the night before. Reluctantly, without any connection Graypaw this period and meowed Blue Star «. "

It "Yes," But, "meowed Lion Heart. Somebody." other

Turn rusty like a cat running in both spiral clan.

"This is Whitestorm," Lion Heart is one of the best warriors in the "Thunder Clan. Purr".

"Dutt klopt", miauwde Lion Heart. The iemand. Anders is no "formal"

· ALS family of draai liep de cat de tweede cleared Roestige.

"Interface state Whitestorm," Leeuwenhart in spinde. "ThunderClan during krijgers EEN Vendee Beste".

Tom rust look behind, I felt a strange fear of the cold. This was a trap? Standing in front Whitestorm rust and muscles, and sexy body, I saw her face down on direction. Is marking of white fur and bushy, his eyes are yellow sun sand strong. Rusty, and listen carefully to flatten, his muscles in preparation for the fight time.

You can "relax, fear of smell leads to unwanted attention," growled the Lion Heart. "We. That is here to take you to the camp"

Rusty but Whitestorm nose as extended forward, almost daring to breathe, to sit still he was very strange smell.

"Hello, whispering" white cat. Young man,. You've heard a lot about you "I"

Bowed in greeting rusty.

In the camp, without having to "stop, White squall and he jumped into the bush, the lion heart, rusty., But we in it" Now, we're talking more than once, and it can be It continue so that you can then jump to the feet and faster.

Veteran Rusty 2, but makes up for it has a hard time without the fee rose from the forest, to catch up. The slow down the pace of their own once, led to lower tree logs to jump, but prior to encryption, the rust on the top of the papaya. He turned wood Twoleg by eating pine scent was suddenly to jump over the deep groove. From the safety of the garden fence Rusty, in many cases, I have heard the groaning of the roar in the distance. To a very large jump in the pool, and full of slimy water smell and a half. Clan Cat fight with hesitation.

You've never set foot in the rusty water. However, it is determined that it is not showing signs of weakness, closing his eyes and struggled to ignore pickled stomach fur moisture uncomfortable, he said.

In the past, Whitestorm and Lionheart expired. Two warriors Rusty while located on the edge of a small valley to stop behind them, you're stepping on a rock, but fell to stand panting.

"We are very close to the camp we have now," meowed Lion Heart rusty., But nervous all the insight to see signs of life fur between the leaf shrubs moves below No, but look at his eyes, I rest of. no one except the forest floor shrubs covering

If you can, please use the nose "You. Smell, and make sound impatient" Whitestorm.

Rusty, but closes his eyes, eavesdropping. White squall was right. Smell is totally different from the smell of cat used here. Strong smell, talk about many, many different cats in the air.

And shook his head, and said carefully: ". Smell the cat"

It seems Lion Heart Whitestorm Exchange and entertain.

When the cat »time you are in a clan mean, come be accepted" There, smell each name to learn for you, their way! "Follow" I meowed. Lion Heart press, through a period of dense gorse , which paved the way gracefully along the rocks on the bottom of the valley. remained Rusty, White squall is back.

Side scraping against him as prickly gorse noticed that it was flat on the bottom of the nail strong smell of grass and looked down the path, and the shell of three plants. This must be stated that he believed, and that is the main entrance to the camp.

Beyond Ghose, was opened to clear the game. The land in the middle of the barren earth and solid, which is formed by pawsteps of several generations. This was a large camp in the same way. Clear riddled by sunlight, I felt the warm air.

Rusty, but his eyes were open wide, and looked around. Sharing food, such as caring for one another, rumbling, alone, or sit quietly in a group, there was everywhere a cat.

The sunhigh after only if "day is important, it's time for exchange of language," he described Lionheart.

To "Rust" repeat participation? This year.

The seduce each other all the time ", to spend time family cat subsection news of the day," said White squall. "We call on these languages share. Practice is to bring together members of the tribe."

When you smell the smell of rust abroad, the cat can began to stare at the strange direction by rotating the Headteacher.

Shy suddenly to meet any cat looking straight, three plants look clear. Raising thick grass, the treestumps scattered tree collapsed. Curtains dense gorse and bracken, protected the camp from the rest of the forest.

"Yes", the sweeping tail tied the mysterious appearance of thorns, meowed Lion Heart ", a nursery school cares about the team,."

Ear Carys is turned towards the bushes. He said he could not see through the branches of thorns knot, but I had a cat mewling much I heard somewhere. Writhing, to see the ginger kitten through a small opening in the front. You have to believe that it has rust and 1, the queen.

Queen surge characteristic black markings Tabby around the bush bush. The group Tabby Wynn flow and exchange of kindergarten autumn, cat friendly 2 lick between the ears free.

Collecting "We are engaged in the care of the queen, if you want to stay with us, loyalty. Cath Family Service Generation" Every warrior needs to learn meowed quickly. The "Lion Heart. Law of code with the first lesson"

Exposure to air, "blue star comes here," meowed the Whitestorm.

Sniffing some rusty air, I was happy to be able to recognize the moment, gray kitten was found under a large rock was the following: at the beginning of the liquidation before, smell.

"Blue Star, purring treated well" for it.

Whitestorm answer 'I am convinced that there is Lion Heart ".

Tip of the tail Brewster rusty and I noticed a spasm impatience. "Well, what do you say?" You ask him.

Despite the size of the "gap, storage, white" looks strong storm kittypet certainly receive. "It's good for the trip."

"We can? Agree" So Blue Star, appeared in White squall and the heart of a lion.

Cat both nodded.

"The Blue Star, jumping on the rocks, barking:" to announce the arrival of the family I "Then Them enough to capture all that happened under the High Rock for a special meeting of the tribe of prey. Lets old cat."

As the shadow of the edge of the cleaning solution, to the dial all cats that are run by well-defined. Rusty, where it stayed, and surrounded by the white storm and Lion Heart. Cats others are placed under the High Rock, it seemed to look forward to achieving their leader.

I felt a wave of relief and gave the Graypaw rust gray cat dander thick. He was sitting on the young queen black nose tail ends neatly into a small white feet, and withered at his side. Tabby gray lines, dark black and big on the court like a shadow on the forest floor of moonlight was sitting behind him.

When the cat Brewster has occurred. Began to be a "warrior than being" Thunder Clan. Decision ... Never before ", had done so. Thunder clan very small number of students in education and should be taken into training as a warrior for us abroad"

I heard Rusty exploded in anger clan cat noise, crying now, Blue Star to calm them. "I am. Having a cat who thinks can find Thunder Clan, and can be a student"

Caterwauled shock wave potential to be a "student happiness, sent a« cat.

Extended rusty, his neck, and I saw a bright light and a tabby cat standing defiant leader.

Ignore the unmarried women, Blue Star, eating all the family. "We agree with me that we need another trainee training Whitestorm and Lion Heart is, in the meeting of the cat people."

And looking up in the middle of the rusty lion, clan, find it again and get all eyes. Taking his coat, we swallowed nervously. There was a pause. It was everything that you need to be able to be afraid to listen to the heartbeat always three plants, the smell.

Crescendo and deafening now growing crowd of habitat.

"Whenever you When you come from?"

Produce all that does not belong to "them?"

What is a "strange smell was! Do not smell any family that I know about this!"

In case you cry appear above the rest in particular. Look at the collar of "He is the kittypet!" Seems the old maid again. Tara "kittypet, you will need to supply.'s Wild clan of warrior born to protect, kittypet. This is always the other soft mouth"

Whispering Lion Heart hanging out, ears rust "hi, this is a long tail unmarried. I smell the scent of fear. Everyone I do. It is necessary that there is no risk to you to prove it, to other cats keep you back "

The rust, but it could not be moved. How far can these cats intensive testing to no kittypet only we.

Hun continue to call unmarried women. Anger the collar "is a sign of Twolegs, do the best that you are a poor hunter clanging high. Passive come to our region in the Twolegs worst, and I know Search kittypet lost. Filled the forest and Na resonance"

All cats that contract shouted.

He went to the long tail, but you know very well that the support of his fans. Even if you do not Twoleg! "Smell, insidious sound of the bell will alert our enemy"

To make ear noise rusty lion heart again, "Do you want to retreat from the challenge?"

Rusty, but he did not move again. He was trying to solve this time. It was not exactly the sepia Queen behind the location of the long tail. Rusty, but his flat ear hissing, fell, the cat jumped in surprise to the people who care to throw themselves in his eyes.

Long tail is not quite ready rusty in the fall. To move to the side, his balance will be lost to the pan violently him. To dig deep rusty claw tiger cat fur is desperate and angry, to prove himself, and sank his teeth into boxing and hidden ritual abuse before the event. The Twist two cats, and turn the conflict destroyed around the open space in the center of the camp, he has locked scream. Jump to avoid crying. The tornado of fur out of the way other cats

In addition, and struggling, scratches and rusty, suddenly, the only joy, aware that he did not feel any fear. Roar of blood his ears, he could hear the wailing of the cat around with excitement.

Then, I felt a suitable rust tightly around his neck. It allows you to draw a hard and long, sweeping tail while I was pulling teeth to it. I felt tremendous pressure on the rusty neck. It is possible to breath, he started to panic.

Each movement is bad, is twist and writhed to get the weight. Since gulping for air and nausea, it is referred to as its force of all, if you get out of the loop, I will attempt to remove the long tail. Suddenly, with a snap, is free with a loud voice.

Long tail hot from him. Rusty but rushed to his feet, and looked around. Crouching long tail and tail off the three up. A long tail dangling from his mouth, I see well mangled, broken rust.

At some point, he rose from the noise of the busy crowd screaming like thunder and High Blue Rock Star. Out of breath, it is corrosion and long tail associated with the view. Tuft of fur coats hanging from the disorder. Rusty, but felt the sting cuts his eyes. Left ear being ripped off the tail, blood dripping down his shoulder, I leaned against the dusty ground. Look at each other, not hostility has been announced yet.

Blue Star took the collar long tail and go forward. A «, meowed newcomer to the ground it has lost in the fight for the honor color Twoleg in front of me. StarClan is based on the freedom of action as Thunder Clan apprentice with good oral adopt those released for the cat or the owner Twoleg the decade. "

To see rust in Brewster, he nodded officially recognized. He stood up and stepped forward to the warmth of the welcome in muscle pain and a shaft of sunlight. Lights pond, which causes the brightness of brightness of bright orange fur, threw him. A raised his head proudly, rusty saw the cat attached to it. No support and against the cat this time. I show a worthy opponent in the fight themselves.

Blue Star, close to the earth and the cycle that has been patchy rusty front of me. I gently touched his ear to his nose. It is "I have fought a good" You look like the type of fire during daylight "and". As the meaning of the word, in his eyes for a moment so that more than rust known. The protest to shine, and said the family later: "From this day forward, I am named after the color of the flame of the court, until a warrior named apprentice Firepaw."

I wait quietly for the next step and, with the other cats, and taking a step he is back. Kicking the grass and dirt on the collar as its soil without hesitation, Become rust, to bury him.

I cried angle of shade cloth towards purification and long tail. Silky, a cat, are divided into groups each other passionately.

"Hey, Firepaw!"

I heard the sound Graypaw light rusty after. Firepaw! His voice is not being called and Rose, the new thrill of pride. I started to smell a welcome greeting gray. trainee

"World War I!" Graypaw Firepaw can meowed. «For kittypet, although he completed his education for only 2 months in particular! Long tail is a warrior. , Scar on left ear that you can not forget the dash. Ruining his good looks, he certainly. "

"Thank you," replied Firepaw., However, "he began to clean the wound and injection deep in his eyes and licking his feet!" Had a fight Graypaw right. Echo new name, such as cleaning between cat cries rang him again.

"Firepaw!"

"Hey, Firepaw!"

"Hello, young Firepaw!"

Close your eyes for a moment, the sound leaves-washed Firepaw.

Too! Good "name, hit him, meowed approval" Graypaw.

Firepaw looked around. Are you a big secret back-tail "Where?"

"I disappear by tilting the head in the corner of the long tail boat." Graypaw you think that it will close it on the way to his den Spottedleaf. "It is our medicine cat. It is not a bad thing either. Those people", much better than most

I stopped crying Tier 2 cats Graypaw midspeech next. Both are enabled, I have to acknowledge the leadership Firepaw gray tabby cat that was back before. Graypaw

Dip the end of a "respectable," dark stripes, mewed the Graypaw.

Tom looks stylish moment Firepaw. Collar was. Cutting a long tail when I went to a young warrior "Fortunately, he runs after you!" Can not imagine that he was beaten to kittypet, I am a word of contempt kittypet vomiting.

"Now, to make Graypaw sound to Firepaw in the" undertone, it is not enough, dark band, not the new "It's ..."

Sitting on the edge of liquidation, Firepaw, had to agree to his new friend when interrupted cry of warning the old gray cat.

Soon! "Graypaw smell the aroma of" trouble Smallear meowed the alarm.

The Firepaw had no time to consider before young cat is disrupted by military and shrubs around. Besides, it was fine white head and tail long thin jet point-to-toe.

Breathless Graypaw. Ravenpaw this alone, "Why;!? Tigerclaw"

Firepaw Ravenpaw looked stunning on the floor is clear. He was out of breath great. His eyes were wild with fear, and dusty and coat Ruffle.

Who is. "Graypaw Firepaw whisper, cats and many others have been welcoming and Tigerclaw" Ravenpaw. The first, a new entrance

The leaders Tigerclaw Ravenpaw. He,. "We explained at once," went Graypaw with Redtail Ravenpaw Tigerclaw at sunrise and mission for the clan and the river are happy pill this "intern!"

"Redtail; singing" Firepaw, and completely confused the names of all of these.

"Vice-president of the Blue Star", and makes Graypaw sound. "But, why are you back Ravenpaw?" Just say to himself on the ground. He raised his head to hear Brewster stepped forward.

"Ravenpaw;" Kitty spoke quietly, but the facial expressions of fear, hanging on top of the blue eyes. According to other cats, curl their lips in fear.

To jump to the shaking of High Rock, "What?" Blue Star happened is, I saw the cat.

"Speech, Ravenpaw!"

Still breathing hard to breath interval as I know, the dust around it was red with blood Ravenpaw, but still climb to High Rock, it has been governed by standing by the blue star. He cried enough breath to say «, you will become a crowd of eager faces around him, Redtail is dead! "


	5. 4: OKAY THIS IS GETTING DARK GUYSH

_**Redstart killed a whole clan**_

_**Apprentices kill their elders**_

_**Graypaw kills trees**_

_**Tigerclaw carries "the other cats" in his mouth**_

_**Cats get liquidated**_

_**O_O**_

_**This is getting to be too much...**_

Howl increased shock he received the family cat echo through the forest.

By moving a few Ravenpaw. The shining wet with blood flowing through the deep cut on his shoulder and Migimaeashi,. He was trembling "next to the stream, the river warrior clan of five Sunningrocks not far from satisfies AD," said he said. "Oakheart was also one of them".

Firepaw of "Oakheart!" Breath Graypaw following. The old white-haired peace Graypaw return Ravenpaw was not the first to mention Tom intense look "representative of the clan river. This is one of the greatest fighter in the woods. Ravenpaw lucky! I wish I could I is that I really ".

He turned to Firepaw Ravenpaw.

After. Thunder Clan warning Oakheart redstart fish was caught in part of the "Country Thunder clan, said he had killed the warrior clan territory river, oak ... not Oakheart drops. Clan chlorine is fed the danger you have said that the stop Ravenpaw hum of what you did. "breath. Wounds bleed often still, it is desirable to turn off the shoulder of their body weight is difficult for him.

"It was stuck to the ground. Oakheart Redtail was. Martial cruelly difficult to see what is when. River clan attacked the cat would happen, but then tail ..." The wound quickly in his head, and shake and eyes Ravenpaw. The half-running, high-slip lock, half, fell collapse underground.

Queen Ginger, crouching, kneeling beside him. Licking his cheek briefly, called «Spottedleaf it! "

Firepaw, previous, dubious corner of Turtle very've jogging on Fern noted that sits Graypaw next. She urgently to Ravenpaw mewed for the Queen herself for re-election. It will then be used to intern role to the point where you can take a look. Its not fatal injuries, meowed, "It's all very floral, gold scratches and look up at the little pink nose. , However, you need to spend some spider to stop the bleeding you. "

He also began nesting Spottedleaf, broke his silence for clearing unhappy and mournful howl. All eyes rotate in the direction you can go.

Spike huge diverse and dark brown tabby through the tunnel. It is not a game between the sharp teeth of war, but lifeless body of the other cats. He drew the creature in the middle of the liquidation to pieces.

Firepaw extended glimpse of a flash of bright ginger tail hanging badly in the dust and neck.

Causes of the shock wave, a cool breeze. In addition to Firepaw, he refused to bend in the sweep Graypaw sadness. "Redtail"

There is a possibility that the road, Tigerclaw happen, "This is a student of Blue Star of" High Rock.

Tigerclaw neck redstart is allowed to fall from her mouth. I am looking Brewster indifferent. "He died Oakheart honor affected. They can not save him. Could life get Oakheart while gloating over his win that he still" strong voice Tigerclaw, deeply. "There is death Redstart was in vain, I river territory. We again because you suspect that clan of fishermen will be displayed"

I am looking at the Graypaw Firepaw. Eye of the learner in the darkness and sadness.

After a moment of silence, many of the cat before, I licked the redstart his dirty fur. It also is supplied warrior purr phrase faintly dead.

What are they, and I whispered in the ear Firepaw Graypaw »she? "

Dead cat eyes Graypaw have been answered well. Soul "He had left to join the Star Clan, but the language redtail posted race for the last time."

"Star Clan;" Antichoumenon Firepaw.

"It's a race of warrior heaven to watch the cat family. Pelt You can see the money".

Because it looks Firepaw confused, I explained the Graypaw. "Pelt Money is a thick band of reference star in the sky every night. All-Star star warrior clan. Be tonight, as the redstart"

Firepaw nodded, and took the language Graypaw for exchanging deputy dead.

Although cat for the first time, Blue Star, to pay tribute to the silent redstart. I walked slowly towards the body redstart and jump from High Rock now. I was watching a squat as you are replacing an old partner of the last leader and reduced other cats. language

When he finished, raising his head, he heard the story. Tribe listen quietly and is thick and sadness in his voice low. "It was a brave warrior Redtail. Peth interfere faith and a member of the Thunder Clan. No, it depends on the to bear witness to the needs of the tribe always make decisions, you will be affected by the pride he or I and I did not. them. was leadership in the classroom "

Then he fell to bend his stomach, his head and mourned the death of his friend in silence, extended care about her foot. Many of the other cats, according to the city, tilt your head to the curved shape to give the next, sad, and according to the following.

Show me Firepaw. He did not know the redstart, but I said he could not help feeling touched when I saw the grieving family.

He Graypaw, I stood beside him. He said "sorry there Dustpaw" It.

"Dustpaw;"

Brown Tabby What will be the new advisor to "internal redstart. Was there, but do not know anyone?"

Not watching Redtail body close illegal occupation, young people are aware Firepaw Tom stared at the ground they are. He saw Firepaw the past between the leader of the tribe with him. When "Blusetar sitting with him: he asked?

All night "Perhaps, he replied" Graypaw. "Redtail much, it took place for many satellites. Said Not that he would not let him go very quickly. Was one of the best warriors. S bigger and stronger, as Lionheart and Tigerclaw, not intelligently and quickly. ""

Look at the Tigerclaw, Firepaw praised his strong muscular power, swelling the chump. His body showed signs of a great warrior. Deep and share Vee, one of his ears in the form of bridge slab nose and scratches.

Stand hunting and add to the details of the sudden Ravenpaw Tigerclaw. The squat next to trainees Spottedleaf, using legs and teeth to crush the spider web on his wounds to the shoulder press, Tigerclaw injured.

In about the Firepaw Graypaw, he asked: "Why Spottedleaf"

. Ravenpaw that seemed to stop the "bleeding. Really bad haircut As shock. Was a little nervous all the time, but you've never seen anything as bad as what I am. Eyes and wake up his I can still see that. "

They make their way through the sadness for cats and settled in to wait for a respectable distance Ravenpaw Tigerclaw intense.

"So Spottedleaf." To wither and Meow confidence and director Tigerclaw. "I think I do not want to get lost in my first fight is, can be a What? Save You and him? Spending a lot of time in training"

Because they received not Spottedleaf patients appear. "Yes, a pity in the case, after the training valuable to you all, I hear the hum of the joke in this Miu invasive it?" He died in the battle huh Firepaw, the first for him.

"It's alive" students Tigerclaw.

"We need to rest alone. Course"

And snorting, Tigerclaw looked down on black or dynamic form. He pushed the Ravenpaw is one of the nails in front of him. Get up! "Now!"

Ravenpaw not move.

To make noise and! "Firepaw looking along the" fingers.

! "Graypaw right replied with feeling well". "I do not want to go into battle with him!"

"So fast! Do not Tigerclaw" Put the foot of the leg to focus more Tigerclaw Spottedleaf, to be taken seriously. That must be maintained as far as possible in order to heal the "broken. They quietly. Satisfaction wound you do not want to open the jump in an effort to satisfy you in this student left alone we are. "

He noticed that breath Firepaw as he was waiting for an answer Tigerclaw. I suspect that it will or not dare to give some cats warrior he ordered. You can, with a focus on unmarried women big, it "but he was about to speak when a meowed Spottedleaf kidding, medicine cat, I know better than to argue with Tigerclaw".

Eyes blinking Tigerclaw in the words fading slightly. "I would not dare to Spottedleaf against you my dear," said I rotate. It was Firepaw and Graypaw to turn to the left eye. It is who you are with? "" Early Graypaw, I tower over them.

"He meowed new" Graypaw of intern.

"Kittypet smell!" Warrior snorted.

Meowed "But, it's training. Firepaw is, I am confident warrior" I was a cat in the house "and"

I looked at Tigerclaw with sudden interest. "Oh, he came across the kittypet floating ones. You are going to try to really", it is why, forget Blue Star .. Yeah, does not it? "

Enthusiastic, Firepaw sitting straight in order to convince the tribe of warriors of today. I said in relation to meowed, "I" Yes.

Staring Tigerclaw. I watched your progress with interest "then."

Swelling with pride as Firepaw breast Tigerclaw Chase. "Do you think I'll like it?"

"I whispered!" Graypaw I think that Tigerclaw and who does not hold the boarders.

And pulling his ears and Ravenpaw is the only. "You are leaving?" He murmured.

From "Tigerclaw," Graypaw to move toward him, "Yes, he is. That goes that answer."

"Hey, there, I began to introduce Firepaw, themselves".

! "Spottedleaf that each of you complaining away". «If how it is possible to help this cat all these holidays? Give Firepaw and tail Graypaw frustrating, "he said pushing his way between his patients with.

I've noticed that there are serious, however, a weak warm amber eyes lively in its Firepaw.

"Now, the Firepaw, and. 'LL presents around the" I refer to the Ravenpaw later meowed. The "Graypaw."

Let 2 cat walking across clear and Spottedleaf in Ravenpaw.

Frown Graypaw. It's a testament to the duties seriously obviously. "Knowing all of High Rock, Down. Den. To take your family there always.« Blue Star "large, and the tail began to dry soft lock", side resonator High Rock raises his nose direction . "Religion hung entrance. Carving flat plurality of satellites of the old stream "leader of the nest house flag rain, and wind.

"Warriors slept here" said Graypaw.

I followed him to a long throw from Firepaw Jungle High Rock. There was a clear view of the entrance to the campsite cleaner here. Bush branches hanging low, but the possibility Firepaw protected area in order to see inside the nest where the warrior on us.

Warm place, a veteran of "senior nearest to sleep," Graypaw share the dead of only themselves than ever to work with in the normal mass. "Poethion, who has been described. Warriors The new food in the vicinity. Sometimes, eating, will be invited to senior samurai, this is a great honor to be closed."

] "Firepaw family of cats for the other thing" he asked intrigued, but tired, you feel all of the rituals and traditions of family life.

"Well, it will work as a warrior to replace a quarter of the warrior Queen, but if you expect to care for their own group, or,. Elderly to remain in the nest near the nursery school on the other side of the clearing they I have a place of their own. come, I seem. "

Graypaw later, through the exchange of information, and jogging Firepaw beyond the corner it's nest Spottedleaf unknown. He stopped beside the fallen tree has asked for a piece of green lawn. 4 cat shelter and soft around the green, the old, I stopped the young chubby bunny.

The "Dustpaw Sandpaw, and brought them," whispered Graypaw. One of the tasks of "trainees, is contagious fresh kill their elders."

"Hello, young man, one of the elders" host Graypaw.

"Hello, nodded respectfully, Smallear is, mewed the" Graypaw.

Must be a new intern. "This is Firepaw, but?" Tom II that Meowed. There it is completely dark brown fur, but only stub tail should be.

It "Yes," replied Firepaw courtesy copy approval Graypaw.

"I am half-tail", purring Tom Brown. . Kin "Hello"

"You are?" Smallear Do you eat meowed.

I shook my head and Graypaw and Firepaw.

"Well, there's a lot here. Then turn on the hunter elegant Sandpaw and Dustpaw. These young people, you certainly want to share the eye and mouse?"

Light queen to put his hands, shaking his head. Noticing Firepaw was the same blind his eyes blurred.

"And you, Dappletail;"

Father, voice, not crack meowed "course withered with age and kittens again jaws of gray"

"Thank you", meowed impatiently from Graypaw. Take a big pile of mouse prey he stepped forward, and fell at his feet Firepaw. Or ever tried the mouse "But": If he asked.

Firepaw "No" is received. Suddenly, she felt the warm smell coming from this piece of fresh connection murder. And tremble at the thought that as a member of the tribe of the first, the whole body to replace the authentic food.

"In this case, I get the first offer. And it was with that!" Graypaw to drop the head to save me, just to accommodate Firepaw.

I took a big bite and mouse Firepaw profession. It was rich with the flavor of forest and juicy, soft.

"What you Graypaw early?" Do you think.

His mouth was still murmuring in full "WOW!" Firepaw.

By moving the "highest," Graypaw bend your head to take a bite and mewed step forward.

Trainees, their elders have participated to talk to two mice.

"In the past, Blue Star, when?" Order Smallear to appoint a new representative.

"What am] Smallear" eyes and meowed.

"I sounded frustrated!" Smallear I think such a bad ear, it was an eye. "I amount appoints new representative for the Blue Star?"

I heard the story of the Queen to ignore the anger of solutions Smallear and one eye but fading instead. When the month before to many, he was appointed to the vice-blue star itself, "Dappletail is, remember that day?"

"Oh, the team has lost after long. Did not yeah" Dappletail is, meowed serious

Smallear notes that "she would not be happy that the appointment of a new agency" he said. ., "But redstart is long and it works well, it is necessary to compensate her mind immediately. Should be in response to cases of habit, held a month before the death of the old sub -option."

Chosen, "half tail will be cleared meowed at least this time".

Pick up the pen, Firepaw receives clear. Tail of half time Who can do it? For Firepaw, warriors all, seems to be worth to be a deputy. It means Tigerclaw perhaps? After all, revenge the death redstart.

In the corner of the debate in Parliament, was Tigerclaw off his ear.

In addition, licking his voice called High Rock, Brewster extension of the tongue Firepaw for his last vestiges of the mouse whisker. In return information to the gray twilight still body Redtail. He said, "The appointment of a new second". "But, first, among the stars, let us appreciate life the clan meeting redstart star. Evening Fighter and co-Mewed."

Cats are all in the air, there was silence as having dark as night crept over the forest.

Blue Star. », These words, before the body of the Redtail you can approve my choice to listen, to say so, he continued," Now, I, his spirit Vice Thunder I am building the news about Clan ". merry "

I am looking to Tigerclaw is Firepaw. He said he could not help notice the hunger in the eyes of the warrior amber look at the High Rock so much.

The "Lion Heart", mewed the Blue Star ", which will be a new MP ThunderClan"

I was curious to see the response of the Tigerclaw Firepaw. However, we are facing and, of warriors of darkness have found blessed warning the company as payment Tabby golden substantially balanced, go to the heart of a lion, something.

Deputy Tigerclaw whispered? "There Graypaw is that it Firepaw is why".

To be an "Lion Heart was great, probably because there were more warriors, and staring at the blue star again," said whispered back Graypaw.

Blue Star will be displayed again. The. Redstart in Dustpaw small dark lanes. Mentor without delay education trainees, it is necessary to appoint a mentor Dustpaw new site, but it was here, ready for your first visit novice now ready so train your Dustpaw that will continue. mentor Tigerclaw fine of you, waiting for you to adapt I. exceptional skills learned "

Proud warrior unmarried women showed inflation as the basis for the approval official. Lower the head and run over Dustpaw, it is now difficult nose and new students instead. Give Dustpaw the tail in the context, but the sadness of losing more than his mentor, his eyes boring again.

Blue Star, raising his voice. "Night of your body Redtail, I will hold the funeral at dawn. Wake-up call" and, when you jump from a high cliff, walking beside the body redstart lie. Dustpaw Smallear together When you subscribe to a lot of other cats.

"You also have to offer?" Firepaw sit together. Not much to suit the taste of his mind, but I did not confess. It was a long day, and if it started to feel tired. All I want to do, is to find rest and sleep warm, dry place.

Graypaw shaking his head. "No, the people who were close to the Redstart, where we are." Does sleep last night for sharing, will show us. Here's hideout trainees. "

Moss Fern trunk deep jungle text Firepaw Graypaw so.

Trainees fresh portion of "kill all this trunk, said" Graypaw.

Asked Firepaw: "How many interns?"

"I just, you Dustpaw Sandpaw and Ravenpaw do, because almost every time."

As settled in the tree trunk and Graypaw Firepaw next, young kittens crawl under the bracken. A stripe of dark fur almost invisible, ginger, fur was the color as much as Firepaw.

"So, new interns come here!" Eyes narrow, she meowed.

Firepaw ", Hello" is meowed.

Young cat smell thick. Do not tell me I'll go to their nests in the smell repulsive part that "kittypet smell!"

Firepaw is feeling rather surprising. Because his fight and, with its long tail, all cats are very friendly.

I say, and come from news Ravenpaw just maybe.

"We need to forgive Sandpaw you," he apologized Graypaw. "I think I fixed somewhere in pill him. Usually this is not. A short-tempered bad"

"PSST!" Sandpaw spitting angry.

"Tomorrow, I look deep voice in the people." Whitestorm behind as learners. "As a student Sandpaw!, Might have been expected to welcome newcomers I. bit more"

Raise the head of his, defiant, he saw Sandpaw. "I'm sorry white storm", and rotation, not sounding sorry at all. Do not expect to be trained in kittypet, it's all about "me!"

"I think I will get used to it, to Sandpaw," Now, it's second half, and training will begin tomorrow morning. You need to get some sleep 3 you "Whitestorm quiet meowed. Nodded obediently and I see Sandpaw, and hard." He disappeared into the thicket of ferns Bringing came out, she as passed to Firepaw just before, when you breathe again.

At the flick of its tail, it is called so Graypaw Firepaw according to him, led the way for Sandpaw later. Within the bed, and turned pale moonlight subtle shades of green always, moss-lined ground slowly. The air smells nice and smell of ferns, and warmer than outside.

Sleeping Firepaw "Where Where am I?" Asked.

Even "Where, as long as there is me!" Moss some holiday penetration Sandpaw feet of him.

There was Firepaw and exchange Graypaw comments, saying nothing. Firepaw is combing the mountain of moss with his claws. Then surrounded by the time you get used to, and settled there, he drew his bed in a cozy nest. I feel sleepy systemic happy. This was his home. He was a member of the Thunder Clan.

_**Response to Amberflame805 (love your name, btw):**_

_**I found this guy who posted the first book of Warriors on Google Drive, so I just copy and paste it from there to my Google Drive and fix it because the paragraphs are glitchy and then copy and paste it from there to Google Translate and then BACK to my Google Drive doc.**_

_***gasps air before continuing***_

_**Anyway, thanks for your . ?docid=39450142pport!**_

_**Edit: I figure I'll just reply to everybody now...**_

_**Jayser Perkemeid: Hey, if you get an account and post that story, PM me when it's up!  
**_

_**nightkit11224: Haha! Thank you! And yes, Google Translate is F-ed up!**_

_**inversereality: I know how you feel... TURN THEM MONEY!**_

_**kat10089: I laughed out loud when I saw your comment. My friend was sitting next to me too and she was wondering why I was dying.**_

_**KitTea: I like your name. Very punny. And I will forever keep OMSC in my vocabulary because of you.**_

_**The Golden Sun: WOW! THANKS!**_

_**Storm-Eyes-Osprey: Great Starclan, what has this world come to where Google Translate is basically a messed up comedy? (Thanks for the support!)**_

_**superpony55: I'm super glad (and my sides hurt) that you decided to make one for Animorphs! (Remember to make sure the market is a man Friday)**_

_**Guest: That is also one of my favorite lines!**_


End file.
